


In the Moments Unseen

by thelooster



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: And a tall Croatian tree to comfort you while you do so, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 The General, F/M, Garcia Flynn is Lucy's #1 Fan, Missing Scenes, Soft Garbage King, garcy, sometimes you just need a good cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelooster/pseuds/thelooster
Summary: Just my headcanons for some unseen moments from episode 2x09 (The General).





	1. It's a Long Ride to Port Royal

The pace Flynn set as they cantered away from Harriet Tubman’s safe house was intense, but Lucy was grateful for the distraction. For the first hour, she just had to listen to the sound of the wind bustling her hair and the rhythm of hooves in the soft terrain. She was engrossed in managing to stay balanced and upright and actually _attached_ to her horse when Flynn suddenly eased back on the reigns, slowing down to a gentle trot. Lucy heard him give a firm “whoa” before reaching forward and petting his horse’s neck. “Attagirl.” She smiled at the clear fondness in his tone, thinking back on their trip to 1780.   

Flynn matched her speed, allowing them to proceed side-by-side. “You’re getting better at this, you know.” Flynn smiled at her, genuine pride in his voice.

Lucy let out a quick laugh. “At what, time travel? Stopping the world from ending?”

He chuckled at her sarcasm. “No, you’ve always been rather impressive in that department. I meant riding.” She ducked her head bashfully at his praise. “You didn’t even need Captain Sunshine to help you up.” At the mention of Wyatt, a grimace flickered across her face. _Guess that’s a sore spot today._  

“I need his help a lot less than he thinks, these days.” Flynn was surprised by Lucy’s confession. Though she had been opening up more to him since Jessica’s arrival, her conflict with Wyatt had remained an unspoken elephant in the room. He met her gaze, waiting for her to continue. “I, uh, I heard you two talking in the bathroom the other morning.” Flynn snapped his attention back to the road ahead of them, hoping his suit collar hid the blush he could feel creeping up his neck.

“Right, well, I’m sorry you had to hear that.” He could feel her staring at him as he continued. “I meant what I said, though. You are perfectly capable of making your own choices. I hope I wasn’t being too presumptuous when I said so on your behalf.” He finally looked back at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

Lucy softly smiled at him. “Thank you for sticking up for me, and for correctly telling Wyatt he needed to work it out with me directly. I am my own keeper, and I don’t need him lurking about like some… some…” Lucy floundered for the right description. “Jealous boyfriend!” Garcia chuckled at her anger before her face fell. “Not when he’s married,” she softly uttered.

“Well, I could always punch him in the face for you.” Garcia was rewarded with a laugh. “No, truly, I wouldn’t mind! It would be my genuine pleasure.” Lucy glared playfully at him.

“I think you do enough already, Flynn.”

“Now what could you possibly mean by that?”

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, so all of your male posturing lately has been unintentional?” Flynn sent his gaze forward hoping to avoid her scrutiny, but it just made Lucy laugh more. “Admit it, you love riling him up.”

“Look, _someone_ has to keep that boy’s ego in check. Isn’t that what you broke me out of prison for?” Lucy smiled at him before suddenly paying attention to the road, amusement shifting to seriousness.

“I think Wyatt will have more than enough on his plate pretty soon.” At Garcia’s look of confusion, she finally let out the truth bomb that had been eating away at her all morning. “Jessica’s pregnant.”

The only indication of Flynn’s surprise was the slight lift of his eyebrows before quickly sliding back into his neutral NSA mask. “I’m sorry, Lucy.” He sighed before continuing. “I know that your relationship with Wyatt is… complicated right now. This doesn’t really help the situation, does it?” He gave her an understanding smile.

Lucy didn’t know when this so-called “terrorist” had become such a steadying force in her life, and she was amazed how well he was able to read her. _He couldn’t have gotten_ all _of that from the journal._ Lucy also knew that she could admit things to Flynn without fear of being judged. Assassinating Abraham Lincoln kind of made him forfeit the right to sit on any sort of moral high horse most of the time. Almost too quiet to be heard, Lucy finally asked the question she couldn’t voice to anyone else in the bunker. “Do you think she’s faking it?” Flynn was clearly surprised by her question. “I know, I know, I’m a horrible person for even _thinking_ that, and Jessica seems really sweet, and Wyatt is so happy, it’s just… I don’t know. The timing is just strange.”

Flynn had his own doubts regarding the marital state of the “happy” couple (he had worked for the NSA and been married long enough himself to learn how to spot the cracks in people’s façades), and faking a pregnancy certainly wouldn’t be the _craziest_ scenario. In a world where time travel existed, pregnancy drama seemed pretty inane by comparison. As satisfying as it was to see Lucy’s view of Wyatt shifting from “Herculean romance novel protagonist” to “actual flawed human being,” he knew the historian well enough that she would ultimately regret spending the rest of the ride gossiping about her ex. Garcia settled on the most neutral statement he could offer. “I agree that the situation is… complex.”

“I should just be happy for him.” The statement sounded more like a question, and as Lucy gazed imploringly at Flynn, she knew he understood. Flynn offered a small smile that Lucy returned. “So, you wanted to be a cowboy, huh?”

Flynn laughed at the abrupt change of topic before spending the next hour regaling her with stories of him and his imaginary horse, Bullseye.  


	2. Sooner or Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her tense discussion with Wyatt, Lucy really doesn't want to be alone.

            Flynn walked up to where Rufus was currently reading off details of their latest revision to history.

            “Looks like the Combahee River Raid is now the Willow Glen Plantation Raid. A decisive win for the Union, led by Harriet Tubman.”

            Wyatt gave a huff of approval. “I’m gonna go check on Jessica.”

            As the soldier walked down the hall, Flynn recalled his earlier conversation with Lucy. He hadn’t been able to be particularly forthcoming with his true thoughts on his new roommate, and, without Lucy there to make him at least _try_ to play nice, Garcia couldn’t resist the opportunity before him. _Like I said,_ someone _has to take him down a peg or two._ “Oh, uh, congratulations, by the way.” Wyatt paused, spinning around to stare Flynn down. “Lucy gave me the news. You’re gonna be a great father.” Even with years of experience in espionage, Flynn couldn’t help his shit-eating grin as Wyatt coolly glared at him. _Serves you right, šupak._ Flynn tried not to laugh at Rufus’ horrified expression before he, too, scuttled off. Having sufficiently pissed off half of his team, Flynn finally showered, exchanging his dirt-covered suit for a softer long sleeve shirt and his go-to cargo pants. Back in his room, Garcia crashed into his chair to pick up where he had left off in his latest read, _Little Fires Everywhere_. Since maximum security prisons didn’t tend to offer the most diverse reading collections, Flynn was doing his best to catch up on the latest best-sellers. He was fully engrossed in the novel when a knock sounded on his door. There weren’t any alarms blaring, and everyone else in the bunker hated or was terrified of him, so Garcia knew there could only be one culprit. He smiled to himself as he crossed the room to open the door.

             Flynn noticed Lucy had also changed out of her 19th century garb, opting instead for loungewear and her classic pink floral robe. “So, is this becoming a nightly routine, or…”

            Lucy merely rolled her eyes before entering the room, and Flynn softly shut the door behind her. He wished to tell her that she didn’t need to bother knocking, that she was always welcome here – welcome with _him._ With all the drama consuming her life recently, though, Garcia knew Lucy wasn’t ready for all that his confession implied… yet. _One day I’ll tell her._

            Lucy sat down on the edge of the bed with a frown that Flynn could recognize by now. He angled the chair to face her before sitting down himself with a sigh. “What did soldier boy do this time?”

            Lucy finally met his eye with a rueful smile. “He didn’t really _do_ anything. We just, sort of, had a fight. I think.” Lucy groaned as she put her head in her hands. Flynn waited for her to say more, but the silence was suddenly filled with the sound of sniffles as Lucy’s shoulders began to shake.

            Flynn immediately crossed the distance to sit next to her and gather her in a side hug. Lucy’s cries began to shift into sobs, and she pressed her face into Garcia’s chest as the stress of the past 24 hours finally crashed over her. Garcia Flynn was angry – at Wyatt, at Rittenhouse, at the _whole universe_ – for never ceasing to deal Lucy blow after blow. He didn’t know how Lucy endured all of that pain and loss but still maintain hope. Garcia felt a swell of affection for this tiny historian who bore the weight of the world without complaint, and he was unfathomably grateful that she trusted _him_ of all people to see her vulnerability. _What did I do to deserve this?_ He reached down to place a soft kiss on the top of Lucy’s head, whispering sweet nothings into her hair like he would do for Iris when she was upset. Slowly, Lucy’s sobs ebbed until she was just sniffling occasionally into Garcia’s now-soaked shirt. Flynn felt a pang of loss as Lucy slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

            “God, I’m so sorry, Flynn. I just… I’m just so _tired_.” The pain in Lucy’s voice stabbed him like a knife, and Flynn instinctively placed a hand on her thigh, staring intently into her eyes.

            “You _never_ have to apologize for being human, Lucy. Not to me. You are the strongest woman I know, but that doesn’t mean you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Lucy’s cheeks flushed at his conviction, and she was struck by the raw emotion in his gaze.

            “I, uh, I should probably head to bed. Er, couch, I guess.” Flynn just lifted an eyebrow at her. “It’s fine, Flynn, really. I mean, what’s not to love about sleeping on a couch that someone was probably murdered on as you listen to your ex _literally_ making a baby with his wife?” She offered a sarcastic smile and stood up. Flynn suddenly caught her hand, and she turned back to see a tinge of pink in his cheeks as he averted her gaze. _Well, that’s a new look._

            “You, uh, could stay here. If you wanted.” Lucy didn’t miss his hopeful expression as he finally looked at her, and she was struck by a sudden flurry of butterflies. It wouldn’t be the first time she had stayed the night, but this occasion lacked a vodka-soaked excuse. Lucy knew Flynn wasn’t being suggestive; he was just offering companionship, which she was in desperate need of these days. And she _really_ did not want to have to spend another night on the couch. _Fuck it._

            “Okay.” Lucy gave a small smile to the clearly-surprised Flynn before hanging up her robe and kicking off her boots. Garcia sprung up from the edge of the bed as Lucy crawled under the covers. He removed his own shoes before walking over to turn off the light. In the sudden darkness, Lucy saw Flynn’s outline settle back into the chair. “Wait, what are you doing?”

            Lucy could hear more than see Flynn’s confusion. “Um, going to sleep? I mean, I could take the couch, but I’d prefer the chair personally, if that’s okay with you.”

            “You can’t sleep in the chair! You’re giant!” Lucy blushed as Flynn laughed.

            “Thanks for _that.”_

            “ _No._ I just meant – _ugh_ , it doesn’t matter. Just get in the bed, Flynn.” Lucy was rewarded with silence. “I mean, you don’t _have_ to, of course, it just seems more comfortable.” After a beat, Lucy heard Flynn slowly rise. She scooted back on the cot in order to give him as much space as possible, steadfastly ignoring just how relieved she felt.

            Flynn gingerly lowered himself onto the bed, careful not to accidentally crush Lucy in the dark. The cot was already too small when Garcia was by himself, and he was nearly careening onto the floor in his attempts to avoid touching Lucy. He still wasn’t quite convinced he wasn’t already asleep and just dreaming that Lucy Preston was in his bed, and he damn sure wasn’t about to do something to make her uncomfortable or scare her off.

            Lucy fidgeted for a moment trying to take up less space before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Flynn, just come here.” When he stayed still, Lucy gently pulled on his arm, forcing him to shift over onto the bed. Garcia felt as if his very skin was on fire as he pressed into the warm brunette.

            “Is this okay?” Flynn softly asked, accent thicker than usual.

            “Yeah, just—“ Lucy wriggled for a moment before sliding her leg between his and tucking her head into his shoulder, one slender hand resting on his chest. Garcia couldn’t breathe. _Yeah, this has to be a dream._ “Okay, now I’m good.” Flynn gingerly raised his captured arm to rest on Lucy’s side, finally exhaling when she didn’t shove him away as he had feared.

            Lucy could only describe the feeling of being entwined with Garcia Flynn as _warm_. It had been an emotionally turbulent couple of weeks, and she was unbelievably grateful to feel safe and secure and _wanted._ A yawn involuntarily escaped her, and Lucy burrowed into Flynn, feeling more comfortable than she had in weeks. “Goodnight, Flynn.” It only took a few moments for Garcia to feel Lucy’s breaths even out, and he knew she was fast asleep.

            He pressed another kiss to her hair, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. _Guess I’m the one who will be dreaming of milkshakes now._ Garcia was struck by the peace he felt in this moment, realizing this was the first time he had shared a bed with someone since Lorena. Feeling the exhaustion of the day catch up to him and overwhelmed by his adoration for the woman sleeping next to him, Flynn finally closed his eyes. “Goodnight, ljubav.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm on tumblr as thatwasnerdy. Hope you enjoy!


	3. The Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jiya is kidnapped, all hell breaks loose.

            Garcia Flynn was 100% certain that this was the best night of sleep he’d had in three years, so he wasn’t shocked when it all went to hell. Flynn startled awake at the first sounds of someone shouting. He didn’t even have time to appreciate how he was just spooning Lucy Preston before he was jumping up to turn on the light, loaded gun already in hand. Lucy sat up, terrified and subconsciously reaching for her locket. “Flynn? What’s happening?” She rushed to put on her robe and shove her feet into her boots.

            “I’m not sure.” Flynn cracked the door open, only to be met with chaos. He didn’t see any Rittenhouse agents, but his temporary relief fled when he saw the empty hangar. “The Lifeboat is gone.”

            Lucy’s heart stopped, her mind racing with questions as she struggled to make sense of events. “Stay behind me, Lucy.” She nodded at Flynn before they hurried out of the room, running towards the commotion. Flynn and Lucy ran into the hangar with the rest of the team, everyone shouting their confusion.

            “Where’s the lifeboat?”

            “Where’s Jiya?”

            “What happened?”

            At the sight of Wyatt crumpled on the floor, Lucy surged forward, her voice laced with concern. “Wyatt!”

            Wyatt stared at the empty space where the Lifeboat had previously stood, trying to catch his breath as he explained. “It’s Jessica. She got my gun. Kidnapped Jiya.”

            “She _what?_ ” Rufus was distraught as the team looked at Wyatt in horror.

            Lucy felt like she was still asleep, trapped in a nightmare, as she tried to process what was happening. “Wait, wait, wait. Hold on!”

            Denise connected the dots first. “So Jessica is Rittenhouse?”

            Flynn made the next leap. “Rittenhouse has the Lifeboat?”

            “What did she do with Jiya?” Rufus sprinted to the computers, Connor and Denise right behind him. He furiously pounded away at the keyboard, desperation sinking in.

            Connor stood over his shoulder. “Anything Rufus?”

            “No, nothing! I can’t find them!”

            “They might have disabled the tracker.” Connor’s mind whirred.

            “Is there another way to locate the Lifeboat?” Connor shook his head at Denise. 

            “The whole system is down! There’s nothing!” Rufus slammed the desk as Connor comforted him.

            “Hey, hey. We will find her. All right?”

            Ignoring his mentor, Rufus’ fear turned to rage, and he crashed back down the stairs towards Wyatt. “We asked you. _I_ asked you to tell us if she said or did anything to make you think she was Rittenhouse!”

            Lucy jumped in front of her friend, trying to dissolve the tension. “He didn’t do anything wrong! He didn’t suspect anything!”

            Flynn was annoyed that Lucy chose to defend the man who had not done anything to warrant her trust, but that annoyance shifted to cold fury when Wyatt admitted, “I did.”

            “What?” Flynn heard the betrayal in Lucy’s voice, echoed in Rufus’ expression. _I could literally not hate Wyatt any more than I do in this moment._

            Wyatt explained how Jessica’s brother had actually been saved by Rittenhouse, and by his expression, Flynn knew that the soldier had understood how wilfully ignorant he had been. “So what? You just _lied?_ ”

            Lucy looked like she had been slapped, and Flynn could tell she was trying not to cry. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

            “Because I wanted to figure it out first. I told her she had to leave the bunker. I was trying to do the right thing! And if your sister came back, would you assume that she was your sister, or would you think she’s some sort of traitor?” It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Even Flynn couldn’t believe he would bring Amy into this royal clusterfuck of a situation. Wyatt apparently had enough self-awareness to realize what kind of ass _that_ comment made him out to be, uttering out a defensive, “I’m sorry.”

            Rufus was over it. “It’s a little late for that.” He let out a humorless laugh. “Geez, we… we had those Rittenhouse photos, and we did jack squat, and now Jiya’s gone.”   
            Flynn registered his comment and glared at Agent Christopher. “There’s _photos?_ No one told me about that.” Flynn was surprised at the stab of betrayal that coursed through him, but Lucy gave him an apologetic look. _Clearly that wasn’t Lucy’s call._

            Wyatt, apparently not realizing the hole he had already dug himself into, helpfully replied. “Because no one trusted you wouldn’t try to kill her.”

            _Nope. I could_ _hate him more._ The dam burst, and Flynn could no longer contain his rage at this complete imbecile. He stalked towards him, body instinctively preparing for a fight. “Well, in hindsight, would that have been so bad?”

            “Watch your mouth.” Flynn brushed off his weak attempt to intimidate him. _I’ve been waiting for this for a_ long _time._

            Lucy tried to intervene, knowing that a furious Flynn was not one to be provoked. “Okay, we’re just trying to figure out what happened, Wyatt.”

            Flynn was pretty sure he had all the details he needed. He continued staring Wyatt down, drawing up to his full height as his rage simmered. “Let me just sum this up. Jessica was screwing you, she lied about being pregnant, and then she wrapped you around her finger just long enough so she could _screw us, too!”_ Wyatt threw the first punch. _Fucking finally_.

            Garcia channeled all of his rage and frustration into his fists. Wyatt’s behavior towards Lucy alone was enough to warrant a good beating, but screwing his entire team over was a whole other level. Garcia was vaguely aware of Christopher and Mason shouting for them to break it off as he blocked and struck and blocked. Flynn heard Lucy’s shouts, and a small corner of his brain registered a slight thrill that she was trying to stop his opponent, not him. As if in slow motion, Garcia saw Lucy grab Wyatt’s shoulder. He tried to grab Wyatt’s arm, but it was too late. His elbow connected to Lucy’s jaw with a sickening _crack_ , and Flynn watched in horror as she staggered back, clutching her face.

            The room was silent. Wyatt immediately let go of Flynn, reaching out to console the historian. “Lucy…”

            “No, no! No!” Her voice was watery, but she still refused to let the tears fall. After jerking back out of Wyatt’s reach, she barely hesitated before rushing out of the room, her pink robe swirling behind her.

            If Flynn hated Wyatt before, now he just wanted to simply murder the bastard. Given the events of the night, he wasn’t sure that people would actually be too angry at him for doing so. _Except Lucy._ Garcia knew that he wouldn’t be any help in the IT department, and he wasn’t sure if he could be trusted to not hit Wyatt again, so he set off to find Lucy. He checked her room first, finding it empty. Garcia felt a pang of loss as he saw Jiya’s clothes and toiletries strewn about the room. Even if he didn’t love everyone in the bunker, he felt a certain fondness for the young engineer – probably because she was the only one who didn’t outright hate him most of the time.

            Flynn ducked into the open bathroom, but there wasn’t a sign of Lucy there, either. He tried to ignore the slight flare of panic as he double checked the kitchen and common areas. _Did she leave the bunker?_ It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time someone had snuck out of their underground pseudo-prison, and the stress of the past few hours would be enough to make anyone want some space. Garcia’s pulse began to race, mind racing through nightmare scenarios of Lucy being snatched by Rittenhouse – or worse. He rushed back to his room to grab a bag of supplies before setting out after her. He shoved the door open, stopping short at the sight of Lucy sitting in his bed, knees tucked into her chest and cheeks wet. “ _Jebati_ , Lucy. You scared me. I thought you might have left the bunker.” He walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

            She sniffed before replying. “I’m sorry… I just didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.” Flynn nodded and started to get up before she reached out to grab his hand, stilling his movements. “Not you, silly.” She gave him a watery smile, letting out a harsh laugh. “God, how many times can I cry in front of you in 24 hours?” Her smile faltered and she went to rest her chin on her knees, hissing at the contact.

            Garcia placed a reassuring hand on her knee. “I’ll be right back.” At her fearful look, he gave a smile. “I promise.” He waited for Lucy to nod before slipping out of his room. Garcia headed to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack out of the fridge. As he closed the door, he spotted the pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream he had noticed Lucy eating earlier that week. _Watching Lucy like a hawk may be creepy, but it has its perks._ He grabbed two spoons before returning to his room. He laughed at the sight of Lucy wrapped in a comically large blanket. “This calls for some serious measures.” He pulled out the ice cream from behind his back, pleased as she gave him a soft laugh. _Thank goodness._ Lucy scooted over so Flynn could join her on the bed. He wrapped the ice pack in one of his shirts, and Lucy placed it on her jaw with a slight wince. Garcia wordlessly handed her a spoon.

            They sat in companionable silence as they finished off the frozen dessert. Garcia could feel his rage dulling as he sat with Lucy – not that he didn’t still want to murder Wyatt, but for now, it could wait. As usual, Lucy was his priority.

            Flynn put the empty container and Lucy’s melted ice pack on the nightstand and checked his watch. _5:03 AM_. “It’s still pretty early. Do you want to go back to sleep?” Garcia could tell Lucy was fighting exhaustion.

            “But... Jiya. What if something happens?” Garcia tried to ignore the way Lucy was anxiously biting her lip.

            “There’s nothing you can do about it right now, and there’s nothing you’ll be able to do about it later if you’re dead on your feet.”

            “What about you?”

            Flynn smiled at Lucy’s concern. “I’ll be just fine. I’m used to operating on less-than-ideal sleeping conditions. Besides, I am a little too keyed up to fall asleep right now. I promise I’ll wake you up if anything changes.” Lucy nodded before fully sliding under the blankets. To Garcia’s surprise, rather than use her pillow, Lucy put her head in his lap. He didn’t hesitate this time to softly card his fingers through her hair. Like the night before, Lucy was out almost instantaneously. Despite the turmoil of the past few hours, Garcia could only smile at the turn of events. Being able to comfort Lucy like this allowed him a level of intimacy Garcia never would have dreamed of sharing with the woman who had captivated him so.

            After a few silent minutes of sitting like a statue, lest Lucy wake up and decide she’d rather use an _actual_ pillow, Garcia gingerly retrieved his book off the table. He read with one hand and continued rubbing Lucy’s hair with the other. The sheer domesticity of it all was enough to keep Garcia distracted from the current chaos.

            A few hours passed before Flynn heard excited shouts once more. Before someone could pound on his door and wake her, Garcia delicately shifted Lucy’s head onto the pillow and quietly slipped to the door. He opened it to see Connor’s excited face. “She’s escaped! Jiya’s escaped! Where’s Lucy?”

            Garcia felt a rush of relief. Inaction had never been his forte, and he was happy to know Jiya was alive. “I’ll go get Lucy. We’ll meet you in the hangar.”

            Connor nodded before rushing back down the hall, too excited to notice the brunette asleep in Flynn’s bed. Garcia quietly shut the door before returning to Lucy’s side. _She looks so peaceful._ He hated to wake her, but Garcia knew that Lucy would want to do whatever she could to help her friend. Garcia leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Lucy’s forehead, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. “Dr. Preston,” he whispered. Lucy’s eyes blinked wearily before focusing on the man in front of her. He gave her a smile. “Time to go save the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed leaning into these headcanons, and I loved reading your comments. I'm on tumblr as thatwasnerdy. Come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of my fellow content creators who are making this renewal nightmare bearable. Thank you to all my readers who's comments bring me greater joy than you could imagine. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: I wanted to show this scene mainly from Flynn's perspective, hence Wyatt comes across like an ass. (It wasn't Wyatt's best moment, but the boy isn't evil.)


End file.
